Kunli gad t'keshtan, Leonard
by hayden1989
Summary: Regalo de cumpleaños para Betty...mi Leonard... Sarek x Bones. Bones recibe un paquete...en todo el sentido de la palabra


**IMPORTANTE: Este drabble es un regalo de cumpleaños para Betty alias Leonard xD por lo que los personajes pueden estar muuuyy ooc, la verdad no es recomendable que lo lean si siguen el otro fic que llevo a medias jaja, algún día lo terminaré si no muero antes xD**

* * *

-¡Paquete para Bones!-Jim había irrumpido en la bahía médica con su usual arrebato de felicidad. Las enfermeras y médicos presentes lo saludaban mientras el rubio se dirigía hacia el jefe médico quien lo miraba con cara de " ¿Y ahora con qué pendejada me va a salir este niño?" El rubio depositó con cuidado en una biocama, una caja metálica con grados finamente labrados.

-¿Y eso?- preguntó McCoy sin dejar de mirar su Padd. La verdad que no tenía ganas de desconcentrarse por culpa de alguna broma de su amigo.

-Correspondencia para ti.

-¿Desde cuándo traes la correspondencia?-Bones seguía sin mirarlo, Jim entrecerró los ojos. Odiaba que no le presten atención.

-Desde que vi que tu correspondencia tiene grabados vulcanos...- dijo el rubio con tono juguetón e inmediatamente logró el resultado deseado...el médico se acercó hacia el extraño paquete.-¡Ábrelo Bones! A juzgar por su apariencia debe ser algo sumamente caro, no esperaba menos de Sarek...

-¡Por un dem...Jim! ¡En verdad que no entiendes! ¿Ahora vas a hurgar en mi correspondencia?-McCoy se había hecho de la caja metálica y comenzaba a caminar hacia su despacho.-esto es ¡PRIVADO! No tengo porque mostrarte nada.

-¡Vamos! No seas egoísta con tu mejor amigo.- el rubio casi ronroneaba y ponía sus mejores gestos inocentes que pocos podían resistir.

-¡Que no!-McCoy entró a su despacho seguido por el rubio.

-Por favor… además no creo que te haya enviado algo que yo no pueda ver… ¿O sí?- Jim sonrió perversamente.

-¿Crees que un vulcano sería igual de pervertido que tú?- el médico depositó el paquete cuidadosamente sobre su escritorio.- es más ¿Alguien más en todo el espacio sería más pervertido que tú?

-Pues…Spock es vulcano y a él le gustan muchas cosas que….

-¡Fuera de mi despacho!-si había algo que Bones odiaba especialmente (y eso que odiaba muchas cosas) era que Jim se pusiera a hablar de lo que hacía con Spock en su cama y peor aún que le pidiera consejos sobre qué posiciones eran mejor ¡Demonios Jim soy médico no un pervertido contorsionista! Era cierto que Bones era de los pocos que habían tenido oportunidad de compartir cama con un vulcano pero no por ello iba a estar contando a los cuatro vientos su intimidad con el embajador.

-Bueno…ya que no quieres mostrarme me voy, pero sé que irás a buscarme luego.

-¿Para qué querría buscarte?- el rubio sonrío y dio media vuelta saliendo del despacho… ¿Jim salió? Con que facilidad se había librado de él esta vez…

Ahora que se encontraba sólo podía prestarle toda su atención a la caja. Era hermosa. Mentiría si dijera que no estaba deseoso por saber su contenido.

-Leonard McCoy.

-Acceso de voz aceptado.-la caja se abrió ante él y observó un elegante padd nuevo y un recipiente de cristal cuyo contenido liquido le era desconocido. El cristal brillaba como un diamante, tomó el recipiente con cuidado y lo abrió para oler el líquido.

-¿Esto…es una bebida alcohólica?- el médico era un gran conocedor de bebidas alcohólicas (gracias al apoyo de Scotty por supuesto) pero no tenía idea de qué clase de bebida podría ser aquella. Sonrió, porque sabía que a su t´hy´la no le gustaba cuando el médico "se ponía como una cuba", pensó en probarlo luego "con moderación" obviamente. Dejó a un lado la bebida y tomó el padd.

Era sobrio y elegante, al encenderlo se dio cuenta que era de última generación, podía hacer uso de él tanto en el ámbito médico como personal, no quería ni imaginarse cuanto costaba.

-Dios Sarek…no sé si alguna vez podré acostumbrarme a la ostentosidad de tus obsequios…-siguió verificando las aplicaciones del padd cuando se percató que contenía un mensaje holográfico grabado. Ahora daba gracias de que el rubio se había ido, podía ver con calma lo que su vulcano tenía que decirle.

-Leonard, en primera instancia me disculpo de nuevo, las negociaciones se han extendido más allá de lo planeado pero cuando finalicen me podré en contacto contigo de inmediato…Ashayam…-el médico se ruborizó… tampoco sabía si algún día podía acostumbrarse a que Sarek le hable con cariño, o acostumbrarse a sus disculpas por más ilógico que fuera disculparse por asuntos de trabajo pero eran detalles que Sarek tenía con él que se había ganado de a poco su corazón.

El vulcano también le llenaba de obsequios extravagantes pero lo que más le conmovía era cuando el vulcano decía algo con tanta lógica y sin fines románticos pero terminaban siéndolo.

-Sé que es ilógico, pero encuentro cierta…satisfacción en darte obsequios, espero que sea de tu agrado.- la frase acompañada de cierto nerviosismo por parte del vulcano le derretían el corazón al médico, cuánto deseaba abrazarlo.

-Por otra parte debo advertirte que el oporto vulcano es una bebida que no debe tomarse a la ligera…

-¡Oporto vulcano!- gritó Bones con sorpresa, esa famosa bebida vulcana tardaba no menos de 300 años en añejarse y por la destrucción del planeta tal vez se trataba de una de las pocas muestras originales del líquido, ¡Realmente debía valer una fortuna!

-Por lo que sugiero que la bebamos juntos cuando la Enterprise vuelva de su misión en 3,65 meses…-el corazón del médico se aceleró… ¿Sarek y el bebiendo juntos? ¡Dios santo! Infinidad de escenarios cruzaron rápidamente por su cabeza, cada uno más candente que el otro…nunca había visto a Sarek con tragos de más pero, tenía curiosidad por ver si las inhibiciones de los vulcanos también caían al suelo por obra del alcohol…

-Leonard…espero no te enojes.- Bones frunció el ceño y cortó toda cadena de pensamientos, el vulcano hizo una pausa y continuó.- quería darte algo especial ya que se trata del aniversario de tu nacimiento...y… acepté una sugerencia del Capitán Kirk…

-¡QUE HICISTE QUE!- si había sido una sugerencia del rubio no podía ser algo bueno…o decente…

-Hay un compartimiento escondido en la caja, el Capitán me dijo que aprecias las antigüedades del siglo XX por lo que conseguí un ejemplar impreso de un libro médico muy famoso de la época…-Leonard ya había abierto el compartimiento y tenía el ejemplar en sus manos…

-¿Por qué carajos me enojaría por esto Sarek? Me hiciste enojar anticipadamente por nada…

-Entre las páginas del libro…-Leonard no esperó a que el holograma de Sarek termine la frase y revisó…una enorme maldición retumbó por toda el ala médica espantando a más de uno de los presentes, y se asustaron aún más cuando Bones pasó corriendo sonrojado de pies a cabeza y maldiciendo al susodicho Capitán.

-¡MALDITA SEA JIM DEJA DE ESTARLE METIENDO TUS PERVERTIDAS IDEAS A MI T´HY´LA!- Bones llegó hecho una furia y se puso a perseguir a Jim por todo el puente.

-No es una conducta apropiada para el Capitán y el jefe médico…

-¡Cállate Spock! Que no tienes idea de lo que este pervertido le hizo hacer a tu padre.-el semi vulcano levantó una ceja interrogante hacia el rubio éste sólo reía.

-¡No puedo creer que en verdad lo haya hecho! Supongo que ahora si podrás llevarlo contigo a todos lados…

-¡Voy a matarte James Kirk!- los miembros de la tripulación observaban con duda y diversión.

¿Pero qué es lo que había escandalizado tanto al médico?

Al parecer Sarek había tomado las sugerencias de Jim bastante en serio a pesar de que McCoy le había advertido sobre no hacerle caso al ocurrente rubio. Y era porque el enojo del médico no se comparaba con los resultados positivos que había arrojado cada vez que el vulcano llevaba a cabo alguna sugerencia del capitán…

Aunque Bones lo negara…

Y es que el obsequio había resultado ser algo bastante "atrevido" para provenir de un vulcano…

Impreso en papel fotográfico del siglo XX estaba una foto de Sarek… semi desnudo…mostrando su perfecto pecho. Estaba sentado en un sillón y una de sus finas prendas de tela roja vulcana ocultaba estratégicamente aquella parte íntima que más de una vez lo había llevado a la gloria…

¡Maldita sea por supuesto que le había encantado la maldita foto! Más bien le molestaba que su amado sea fácilmente influenciable por el rubio…

Leonard no se dio cuenta (ya que apenas vio la foto la guardo bajo llave con miles de contraseñas de seguridad) pero al reverso de la foto, el vulcano le había dejado un mensaje escrito en su idioma:

"Ashayam… Kunli gad t'keshtan"

(Amor…feliz cumpleaños)

No hay duda…que no hay ser más ilógico en el universo que un vulcano enamorado…

* * *

 **Notas:Este drabble no tiene nada que ver con el otro fic que tengo a medias, esto fue único y exclusivo, un regalo de cumpleaños para Leonard a quien adoro –guiño guiño- jajajaja Ashayam recuerdas el capi de bob esponja cuando patricio tenía una caja secreta? lol lol pues recordé eso jaja espero te haya gustado UwU**


End file.
